The current blood collection process is a manual check and balance system that uses extensive manual labor and relies on human multi-layer verification. The process consists of manual data entry of lab results and double, triple, and quadruple checks of numerous steps of the donation, manufacturing and quarantine release processes. The present process is prone to errors.
The current blood collection process can be described as follows:                1. Donor center blood collection “kits” consist of blood bags and sample vials labeled with a unique bar code label requiring two individuals to check and verify correct label identification.        2. A blood sample is collected from the donor just prior to collecting a pint of blood in the blood bag.        3. Blood bags containing collected blood are placed in quarantine pending lab results.        4. Blood samples are sent to laboratory for analysis.        5. Lab results for specific units of blood are faxed or emailed to donor center blood bank.        6. Each test result is recorded two separate times by two different individuals as a check and balance. Verification of received lab results is reviewed by two individuals at management level.        7. Worker gang-prints approved and rejected labels using lab results.        8. Quarantined blood is removed from refrigerated quarantine storage for acceptance or destruction release labeling by four individuals.        9. Worker1 places blood on counter while reading the unique bag number to worker2 who checks the bag number against the lab results list while worker3 verifies the bag number against the lab results number and applies the label to the bag and reads off bag number. Worker4 verifies.        10. Approved bags are collected, placed on trays and verified again by workers in step #9 before placing approved bags in approved storage location. Process is repeated for rejected blood bags.        